Childrens' Children
by zena remerez the vrey
Summary: zenaxmeta knight; jeffxtony; yamikagextrina; garyxdawn; gaaraxsakura; GenoxBow 2 bonus chapters.The people who help the teams. geno's and mine bffs. Geno's CodyxNoah and Zena's SilverxShadow!
1. Mena

before i start i do not own any of this, so dont bug me about it. songfic sorry not mentioned in summary. song ch. 1 At the Beginning(the remerez family is royalty.)

* * *

Meta Knight and Zena walked to the cliffs over looking the sea.

_we were strangers starting out on a journey, never dreaming what we'd have to go though._

they had been though a lot together. they met because Jecra, Zena's father and Meta Knight' loyal friend, had put them on a mission together. he wanted Zena to stop being Falco's girlfriend. he paired them up also because they looked cute together.

_now here we are, and i'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you._

this is where they had met when she was 5 and he was 7.

**FLASHBACK**

"Meta Knight," Jecra started, "this is my daughter, Zena.". Meta Knight looked at the small girl before him. "hello, Princess Zena." Meta Knight greeted her. Zena pouted. "I'm not a princess, I'm a warrior!" Zena shouted, and pulled a dagger out of her pocket. Jecra smiled.(him and meta knight don't have their masks, and in human form for the whole story.) "yes, your my little princess." Jecra told her. She pouted but stayed quiet this time. Meta Knight smiled. She was cute when she pouted.

**END**

Zena looked at Meta Knight though the corner of her eyes. He was quite the man. he was manly, kind, cold, and dare she say, sexy.

_no one told me i was going to find you. unexpected what you did to my heart._

Meta Knight felt he was unloved. Alone. He had never felt loved until he met her. he sighed. he wished she knew.

_when i lost hope you were there to remind me this is the start._

they both lost faith in their mission, but they reminded eachother to stay strong.

_and life's a road i wanna keep goin' and love's a river i wanna keep flowin', life's a road now and forever, a wonderful journey._

the metaphores they told eachother were ringing in their heads.

_i'll be there when the world stops turning, i'll be there when the storm is through._

They loved eachother from the day they met, it was deep, pastionite, and, as Jecra put it, adorable.

_in the end i want to be standing at the beginning with you._

they had promised after the mission they would kiss, because the enemy would kill them if he found out there weakness.

_now here we stand unafraid of the future at the beginning with you._

Meta Knight smiled. he turned to her "we're here now." he said sweetly. Zena giggled, and got closer. they kissed pastionatly, until they heard some one. "awwhaww, how kyoohoot." Jecra said loudly. and got them both in a head lock. "Hi, dad." Zena sighed. Meta Knight frowned. "I messed it up, huh." Jecra said. "yes!" Zena and Meta Knight said together. "okay, i'll leave." He left and they began kissing once more.


	2. Jeny

this chapter is about jeff and tony. there song is I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You. sorry its short i was bored and out of ideas.

Jeff and Tony were in a meadow. their class was taking a field trip, and Jeff sabotaged the bus. he wanted to be with tony.

_I knew i loved you before i met you._

It felt like he had known Tony forever. He loved Tony.

_I think i dreamed you into life_

Jeff knew how Tony felt about him but he was to afriad to admit how badly he wanted him.

_hmmmmm,_

_ohh ohh ohhh_

"J-jeff, I need to tell you something." Tony started. "I need ..............................y- yo-you." when Tony finished Jeff held him, and touched him. "ahhnn!" Tony moaned. They kissed pastionatly, until Maxwell came by. "**HOLY F***ING SH**. JEFF AND TONY ARE F***ING GAY WADS!**" he yelled and jeff kicked him in the balls. he didn't use them anyway.


	3. yana

this couple is yamikagextrina. the song is Bad Romance.

Yamikage and Trina were walking together and they came across an alley.

_oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! caught in a bad romance_

Trina looked at Yamikage, who looked like he had a plan.

_rah-rah-ah-ah-ah roma-roma-mamah_

Yamikage put his arm around her waist. Trina touched his chest.

_ga-ga-ooo-la-la want your bad romance_

Trina sweetly removed his cloth mask while he was unhooking her breastplate.

_i want your ugly, i want your disease._

Yamikage nibbled on her ear as they walked into the alley.

_i want your everything as long as it's free_

Yamikage tugged on her shirt and Trina went for his pants.

_i want your love. love love love i want your love._

after they took off eachother's clothes they kissed pastionatly.

_i want your drama. the touch of your hand._

Yamikage pinned her arms down with one hand and explored her with his other hand

_i want your leather studded kiss in the sand._

Trina swished her hips and kissed Yamikage's lips.(rymhe time.)

_and i want your love. love love love i want your love._

he kissed her neck and she maoned loadly.

_i want your love and i want your revenge_

before they could actually make love, some one came by.

_you and me could write a bad romance_

and it just happened to be Trina's dad. "Yamikage!" Trina moaned before she noticed her dad. Yamikage noticed his lover's father, and released her hands. she touched her partner's ****. "what's wrong baby?" she asked. "...dammit." he replied. THEN she noticed her dad. "ahha...fuck.". then comes the knife, and a sharp one at that. Trina's dad gave Yamikage a scar on his eye but didn't go blind because of his powers.

_caught in a bad romance!_


	4. Graw

this chapter is about garyxdawn. the song is Dance with Me.

gary and dawn were dancing in the school dance.

_follow me into my world_

they were slow dancing on a dare, and secretly, Gary liked it.

_let your worries fade with ever step, you take_

he wanted dawn to kiss him, she wanted Gary to kiss her.

_baby what you waitin' for_

"dawn?" Gary asked. "yes?" dawn replied. "are you into some one?" Gary asked shyly."yes...why?" she re-frickin'-plied.(no moar questans!)

"because, i...think i...might...like you." he studdered. "do you(feel the sunshine?)know who i like?" she asked. "no(moar damn questans!)i don't." he said. "it's you." she told him. he kissed her and she kissed back. Paul saw this and swore at the top of his lungs. he got his ear chewed off by the princeable(crap).(the princeable nibbled his o.O)

_dance with me for only one night._


	5. Gara

this chapter is about gaara and sakura. the song is Crushed.

Gaara and Sakura were sitting next to eachother, looking at the night sky.

_i told myself, today was gonna be the day._

they weren't talking, not even looking at eachother.

_no more excuses, 'cause i knew exactly what to say_

they blushed and snuck glances at eachother.

_i was gonna make my play but just like yesterday_

"sakura...do you....."Gaara stopped.

_my mind erased, and i let the moment slip away_

"ermmm....never mind." Gaara got up and left.

_another night got me sittin' here all on my own_

Gaara was sitting in his house, trying to call Sakura, but he kept hanging up.

_pickin' up the phone, but i cant get pasted the dial phone_

he got his water scale(its the team aqua signature and comunicator)"Zena always knows what to do in this kind of stuff." Gaara said to himself. (the comunicator acts like a video phone.) "hi Gaar, wuz up?" Zena greeted him. "Zee, i need help." Gaara said. "what mental instutution are you in?" Zena teased. "i need help with a girl." Gaara said pationtly. "ya love'er?" Zena asked. Gaara only nodded. "Does she know?" Zena asked. Gaara shook his head. "ya need to tell her how you feel" Zena told him. Gaara sighed,"o-kay." "see ya later, gaar." "bye, Zee.". Gaara put the water scale away. he went to tell sakura how he felt. "Sakura, i need to tell you something." Gaara said "i love you." Sakura smiled. "i love you, too." they kissed.

_the sweetest lips i've never kissed, and your finger tips and the warmest touch i've always missed. baby i'm so crushed._


	6. Geow

this is for Bow and Geno. their song is Geno's Maze cause i can't think of anything else.

Bow sat up in her room.

_When i play the game, i get lost in a phase._

She couldn't get her mind off Geno after the affar they had

**flashback**

Bow and Geno were at the bar, talking over a few drinks.

Geno offered to take Bow home and she accepted.

_horrible_ idea.

when they got there, they went into Geno's bedroom.

they began making out.

Geno kissed Bow's neck and she giggled.

Bow breathed hottly into his ear and he groaned.

She unhooked his cloak and threw it across the room.

Geno was now on top of Bow.

He gave her a mischievious look.

''May I?'' he asked.

''I'd make you if you didn't.'' she whispered.

he inserted himself inside her.

Bow moaned as he thrust himself slowly in and out of her.

He began to thrust harder and faster.

she moaned louder.

after awhile he said,

''I can't last much longer.''

''then don't.'' Bow moaned.

he injected his seed into her.

they laid down next to eachother.

''that...was...hot'' Geno panted.

''yeah.'' Bow said.

they both past out in eachother's arms.

**end**

Bow sat there thinking about that night. She was stuck on him.

_Then I find out i'm stuck in Geno's maze._

Just then, Bow heard a knock on the window. she opened the window and saw something that made her very happy. Geno was throwing pebbles at the window. ''Bow!'' he called when he saw her. She floated down from her window and hugged him. ''ever since that night I couldn't stop thinking about you.'' Geno told Bow. she smiled. ''Me, too'' she said and they kissed pastionatly. after a few minutes, they pulled away. ''ohh, and you left these at my house.'' Geno told her and pulled two pink ribbon. ''I was wandering where they were.'' she said blankly.

_he is the only one just for me._


	7. Nady

this is the first bonus chapter. cody and noah. song is What Is Love

''Hi Cody.'' Noah said. ''Hi Noah. How are you?''

_What is love?_

''I'm good.'' Noah said. Cody sniffed. ''Whats wrong Cody?''

_Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more_

''Noah... I love...someone...how do I tell them?'' Cody looked at him. ''Does it look like I can get a date to you?'' Noah said in a very sarcastic tone. ''I hate that tone of yours.''Cody said, ''....and yet, I love it.'' Cody kissed Noah. Noah kissed Cody. Chef kissed Chris. And I got bored!

_What the f*** is love?_


End file.
